


Fate's Chosen

by BadCoyote



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 3, Prologue: Earth, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadCoyote/pseuds/BadCoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Prologue: Earth and the beginning of Mass Effect 3, Shepard and her turian love share a quiet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate's Chosen

Shepard used to love rainy days. When faced with seemingly endless all-nighters while studying for her engineering qualifications at the academy, the pattering sound had calmed and centered her. But now, with so many years between the battle-worn Commander and the optimistic cadet, the sound only made her melancholy.

Strong turian arms wrapped around her from behind and Shepard settled back into their warmth. She closed her eyes for a moment before speaking. “When is the other shoe going to drop?”

She was answered with a rumbling chuff, the amused sub-vocals coming through clearly. “Your idioms never fail to amuse, Shepard. I've heard that one before, what does it mean?”

Shepard planted a kiss on an embracing hand. “It's all about expecting the inevitable. When one shoe hits the ground, can the other be far behind?”

“How remarkably random.”

That earned her companion an elbow to the ribs. “Yeah, well I've heard some of your turian sayings, humanity doesn't have a corner on strange phrases.”

“Honestly though Shepard, I could sense your unease from across the room. What's wrong?”

“Don't know. Wish I did though. Possible it is just part of being under house arrest like this.” She slipped out of his embrace and pivoted in a circle, her arms held up. “My life used to be the entire galaxy, now its this room.”

“This won't last much longer. Word around HQ is that there are plans in the works concerning you. Possibly big plans.”

That earned an almost turian chuff from Shepard. “That will be the day, this bird's career has flown the coop.”

“Another idiom?”

“No, a certainty. Aratoht saw to that.”

Her companion bent lower to embrace Shepard one last time on his way from the room. “One thing I know about you Shepard, is to never count you out. For whatever reason, fate has chosen you as its representative in the galaxy, and I don't expect that Aratoht has changed its mind”

Shepard sighed and squeezed the torin tight. “You make me want to believe that. Do you have to leave?”

He grabbed up a pile of folders and nodded his head, his mandibles fluttering at Shepard in a special smile that was only for her. “I have business in the morning that I have to take care of and I need to get some rest before then if I want to be functional. Beside, if I don't get back to my hotel soon, the rain may get worse and you know how we turians are...”

“Yeah, you melt.”

“Yes, we melt.” The torin paused at the door and looked back at Shepard. “Promise me that you will stay strong. Honestly, I know life isn't over for you April, not by a long shot.”

“Goodnight Nihlus.”

The torin snapped her a salute. “Goodnight my caris.”


End file.
